User blog:RRabbit42/P
I'm getting a bit of a late start on this, but hopefull there will be enough participation to make a good-sized issue again. Most of this information is the same as last year, so if you are a returning artist, it will look familiar. This is an open invitation for artists to have some of their Phineas and Ferb fan art displayed in a bonus issue of our newsletter, the Tri-State Gazette. It will be published on December 31th, 2011. You can see last year's bonus issue here. This is an opportunity to have your artwork seen by even more people than you already do. Links are provided to your gallery so that the people reading the newsletter can explore your work, whether it's related to the show or if it's about a different subject. Important notes: * A copy of your picture will need to be uploaded to this wiki. We cannot link to another site and adjust the size of the picture to fit in our newsletter. You will be listed as the author in the picture's file name and description, and a link will be included to your gallery in the description. You can see examples of how we did this for previous pictures here and here. * A link to your gallery will be included in the newsletter, which you can see in the previous issue as the "Artist's gallery" link at the bottom of each section. * Let us know if there are specific pictures that you want featured, or whether we should choose them ourselves. * Due to the larger number of artists that will be contacted again this year, we will have to limit the number of pictures to three per artist. * There will be a spotlight section for artists who have not drawn many Phineas and Ferb pictures, but at least one stood out that deserves special recognition. * Submissions should feature official characters from the show. The pictures can include characters from other movies, TV series and cartoons, such as this one, but we'd like to limit how many fan fiction characters are shown. We have a sister wiki that has their own newsletter which includes fan art of fanfic characters. * Pictures should be appropriate for kids. There are many teenagers and adults that enjoy the show, but the primary audience of your pictures will kids younger than teenagers. Please let us know by December 29th whether you do or do not want your pictures included in the bonus issue. We won't use your pictures if you don't respond, but it will help to hear if you specifically do not want your pictures included. You can reply here or on the site where you received this invitation. If you choose to respond here, be aware that unless you have a Wikia account, your comment will appear as "A Wikia contributor" and your computer's IP address noted in the edit log. You can for an account if you like. Category:Inactive blogs